Everything's My Fault
is the season finale of Survivor: Game Changers. Challenges Immunity Challenge: Meso Maze The castaways would race through a maze to collect four bags of puzzle pieces at four different stations. Once all four bags were collected, the castaways would race to the top of a pyramid and assemble a word puzzle. The first castaway to correctly solve the puzzle would win. Winner: Lelouch Final Immunity Challenge: Operation Balance Build The castaways use a long pole to maneuver a wooden bowl around a metal rod structure; they would then balance the bowl on the top of the structure. The structure is mounted on a spring, so the structure would sway if the castaway touches the structure while maneuvering the bowl, possibly toppling the bowls from the top of the structure. The player with the most bowls after thirty minutes or the first to stack thirteen bowls on top wins. Winner: Scrooge Season Recap For the fiftieth season of Survivor, twenty-five of the greatest game changers started a competition to see who the best of the best was. Early on, Moira found an advantage that guaranteed her Immunity at the final six. Early on, a game-changing twist was introduced that sent tied votes straight to rock draws without a tiebreaker. McCartney and Scrooge formed an early bond, taking out Rod and leaving Archibald and Finn out of the loop. Lelouch also played dirty, aligning with Squidward and convincing the rest of the tribe to vote out two-time winner Lincoln to establish dominance. On Legrengetti, Claire and Moira formed a powerful pact called "Cloira." When the other tribe members tried to take them down, they purposely tied the votes against each other and rocked Libby out. The Verona tribe also had a power struggle between Jill and Legate Rikke, leading to a tie where powerful leader Rita was also rocked out. This was all within just the first three days. Scrooge's target grew, but he and McCartney took out Archibald with the help of Finn. Aligning with Lucy and Reagan, Jill was able to take out Rikke, with Lucy betraying her closest ally to do so. When Legrengetti lost, Sue Ellen was forced to join Cloira to take out power player Ichinose. The game took a sudden turn when the Hamlet and Verona tribes were dissolved, placing Lucy and McCartney on Ikino, Finn and Reagan on Legrengetti, and Jill and Scrooge on Reconciliation. Lucy instantly found herself safe after forming a showmance with her original season partner Lelouch, but the other swappers didn't have as much luck when Finn and Jill were voted out of their respective tribes. With Lucy and Squidward on his side, Lelouch dominated the Ikino tribe. This forced Bilbo to rebel by aligning with McCartney and Pooh. Lelouch continued to rule when he found a Magic Wand hidden at a challenge. Scrooge was public enemy number one, but stayed alive when the alliance of Kurt, Simon, and Prince took out Emma and Tullius instead. On Legrengetti, all was not well with Cloira when they disagreed on whether to vote Sue Ellen or Reagan. Despite this, they stuck together and voted both of them out. When things appeared to be most grim for everyone, the merge arrived. After a tied vote that led to Pooh's elimination in a rock draw, two alliances emerged. The Empire, consisting of Claire, Lelouch, Lucy, Moira, and Squidward. And the Rebels, which were Bilbo, Simon, Prince, McCartney, and Scrooge. Kurt was a wild card, but he swore revenge against Prince for targeting him. Lelouch managed to find a second Magic Wand, and aided it with an amazing winning streak. The Empire ruled at first by taking out McCartney, but Claire had other ideas. Convincing Kurt and Moira to join the Rebels, Lelouch's two biggest allies: Lucy and Squidward were voted out consecutively. This left no alliances, just one big tribe against Lelouch. However, Moira came to his rescue and proved her loyalty by voting out her best ally Claire. Lelouch bought a double vote at an auction, as he and Moira bonded after showing their advantages to each other. They took advantage of Kurt's disloyalty to Prince and turned the tribe against Bilbo, voting out one of the biggest players in the game. At the last Tribal Council, Scrooge won Immunity and Moira used her Legacy advantage to secure herself a spot in the final five. Lelouch, knowing how precise the vote had to be in order to go his way, created his "Master Plan" strategy. Using one of his Magic Wands as a Geass Idol, Lelouch forced Prince to vote Simon. Using his double vote to cast two votes on Kurt with Moira, he used his other Magic Wand as a Power Ring to throw all votes for him on Prince. With this tie, Simon was left as the only one without some form of Immunity, eliminating him from the game. Now there are only five left: Kurt Cobain, very laid-back and straightforward. He's been known as a flipper and unpredictable player, and it has put him on the receiving end of many votes, but he always pulls through and keeps at it. His social game isn't the strongest, but if he can make his case strongly enough, he just might take the win. Lelouch Lamperouge, strong in every aspect of the game. Went from ruling it all to being at the very bottom. If it had not been for his incredible winning streak and luck with advantages, accompanied by his strong brain and loyal allies, Lelouch would have been gone long ago. If he can explain his game well enough and the Jury isn't too bitter, he could take it all. Moira Burton, never number one, but always on the winning side. Her teenage attitude and charisma took her deep, and put her on good terms with many of her enemies, and even allies. But she's not afraid to get her hands dirty, and she's proven that on many occasions. She is someone who can easily win, but making it to the end will be no easy feat for her with how much her target has grown since the first day. Prince, one of the biggest voices on his tribe pre-merge, but quiet and under the radar for most of the post-merge. He's had his scuffles and disagreements, but has managed to keep the target off of his back for some time. For him to win, he would need to own up to everything he has done and establish his place in this season. Scrooge McDuck, a fan favorite and Survivor royalty, Scrooge has overcome being the target so many times in the past, even without the use of artifacts or challenge wins. He's been the last of his original tribe for a while, yet he's stuck himself into the main alliance and pulled past many people who wanted to take him down. He is loved by all and has a strong case to win, if he can only accomplish what he has failed to do each time he's played in the past: Make it to the finals. Five are left, who will be the Sole Survivor? Story Day 37 At camp, Kurt and Prince were disappointed in themselves for letting Lelouch pull off his "Master Plan" at the last vote. Lelouch once again apologized to Moira for not telling her about the Magic Wands, but she insisted that it was alright, as she thought the move was the coolest thing she has ever seen on the show. Alone on a hilltop, Scrooge did some soul searching. He mentally prepared himself for the last few days, away from everybody else. The final five arrived for their Immunity challenge, as Luke took the necklace back from Scrooge. With that, the fight for the necklace began. The maze was hectic, as Kurt was first to find a bag. Prince found one next, then another one before anyone else could. Kurt then found his second bag, as Scrooge found his first. Lelouch then found his first and second as Scrooge found his second. Kurt then found his second, followed by Prince's third. Moira then found her first as Kurt found his third. Prince found his fourth and raced to begin on the puzzle. Scrooge found his third and Kurt found his fourth, also getting started on the puzzle. Lelouch then found his third and fourth, getting started on the puzzle. Despite his head start, Prince was unable to complete the puzzle before Lelouch, who won Immunity. Lelouch happily received the necklace from Luke as everyone returned to camp feeling uneasy, except for Prince. Returning to camp, the vote seemed cut and dry to Prince and Scrooge to vote off Moira. But Moira talked to Kurt privately and tried to convince him that Prince would be a bigger threat. It eventually became evident that Kurt would be the swing vote between either Prince or Moira, as the final five set off for Tribal Council. At Tribal Council, the lines were drawn, but Kurt did not state which side he was on. With that, the voting commenced and Kurt chose a side. Prince and Scrooge voted for Moira, while Lelouch and Moira voted for Prince. Kurt joined up with the latter two and eliminated Prince in a 3-2 vote. After leaving Kurt with an angry "You just gave up, man." response, Prince's torch was snuffed. Luke once again reminded the final four that nothing was ever set in stone and the game can change at any minute. The castaways grabbed their torches and returned to camp. Day 38 On the dawn of the new day, Scrooge felt singled out by Kurt. The singer apologized, but knew the possibility of a final four tie was almost imminent. The final four found a letter in the mail leading them through their Rites of Passage to the Final Immunity Challenge. The castaways walked past the snuffed out torches of their fallen friends and remembered everything they went through to reach this point. Eventually they reached Luke at the Final Immunity Challenge. Luke took Immunity back from Lelouch and revealed another twist for their upcoming Tribal Council. If a tie occurs, they will not go to rocks, but the two tied people will instead face off in a fire-making challenge to stay. With this new change in mind, the challenge began. The challenge proved to be tough, but Scrooge kept calm and maintained balance as Kurt and Lelouch rushed ahead of him. Moira could barely get started. Scrooge kept it slow, and it proved to help after Kurt and Lelouch's stacks collapsed. Eventually Lelouch started catching up, but Scrooge reached the top first and kept it stable, winning Immunity and guaranteeing himself a spot in the final three. Luke awarded Scrooge with the Immunity Necklace, congratulating him on his first time making the finals. Scrooge started to tear up from the joy, as the four joined in a group hug. Back at camp, Lelouch and Moira were surprised to hear from Scrooge that he would not mind voting with them to take out Kurt. However, he also assured Kurt that he would vote Lelouch with him and send them into a tiebreaker. Due to this, Kurt started practicing his fire-making skills. Lelouch and Moira hugged, as Moira suggested that Lelouch practice his fire-making. Lelouch made a promise to Moira that he would survive and they would go to the finals together. That night at Tribal Council, the final four all anticipated a tie between Kurt and Lelouch. The votes came in, and the results shocked everyone. Scrooge joined up with Lelouch and Moira, eliminating Kurt. Everybody was shocked, but Lelouch hugged and thanked Scrooge as Kurt's torch was snuffed. Afterwards, Luke congratulated Lelouch, Moira, and Scrooge on becoming the final three of Game Changers, and reminded them that they will face their Final Tribal Council where the Jury will decide the winner. In high spirits, the final three returned to camp. Day 39 Lelouch, Moira, and Scrooge embraced each other as the fact settled in that they were the final three. Scrooge explained his reasoning for bringing them rather than forcing a tiebreaker, wanting to beat deserving people in the finals. Arriving at tree mail, the final three found a huge breakfast waiting for them. They enjoyed it as they laughed and reminisced on good times with each other. Lelouch meditated as he prepared for a frightening Final Tribal Council, while Moira relaxed in the shelter. Scrooge enjoyed looking at himself in the mirror and seeing all the weight that he lost. The three each worked on their cases for the finals and anticipated the Jury to destroy each of them. Despite this, they cheerfully gathered their belongings and left Besuto for good, heading for their Final Tribal Council. Lelouch, Moira, and Scrooge arrived at Final Tribal Council and took their seats in front of Luke. The nine members of the Jury then entered, ready to give their speeches. Luke reminded them of the rules for Final Tribal Council, that the Jury will speak to the finalists; either asking a question or making a statement, then they will vote for a winner. With that, the Jury speeches commenced. They can be seen here: Game Changers Jury Speeches. With the speeches complete, the Jury members cast their votes for a winner. Once the votes were complete, Luke took them and gave his final address to the finalists and Jury members. He thanked them for making one of the greatest Survivor seasons of all time, and told them that he would meet them back in Chicago for the reading of the votes. He then departed from Final Tribal Council and boarded a helicopter bound for Chicago, Illinois. Months later, Luke walked onstage during the live finale for the reading of the votes. Properly dressed and looking so much healthier; Lelouch, Moira, and Scrooge sat center-stage in front of a massive roaring audience. Luke welcomed the final three and congratulated them once again, before opening the urn and commencing the final reading of the votes. The first vote was for Scrooge, followed by Lelouch, followed by Scrooge, followed by Lelouch. Each vote reading was met with a thunderous applause from the audience. The next vote was Lelouch, as the audience roaring increased, followed by another vote for Lelouch. Luke then announced "The winner of Survivor: Game Changers... Lelouch!" as the audience exploded into applause. Lelouch leaped up from his seat excitedly, hugging his fellow finalists before rushing offstage to greet his family and friends. The audience continued to applaud their new two-time winner, as Luke closed the show and prepared for the reunion. Tribal Council Day 37 Voting Confessionals Final Words Day 38 Voting Confessionals None Final Words Final Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Results